


Typing...

by Vexicle



Series: Natural Disaster [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Typing...

“So, is she your type?”

Basil jumps and the device flies out of his hands, skidding across the floor. He scrambles over to it and hopes he hasn't broken the screen in half. Basil breathes a sigh of relief when he confirms that it has indeed not shattered into a million glass pieces.

“Dude, dude! I'm sorry!” Iggy shoves Basil out of the way in order to cradle the console gently in his hands. “Oh my god, is it alright?!”

Basil just glares at him. Leaning over, he jabs Iggy’s dark skin repeatedly. “Don't ask me weird questions out of nowhere!”

“If your console is broken is a pretty big deal -”

“Oh my god, _no_!” Basil sighs and collapse on the couch. “You fucking addict! I'm talking about Zephyr!”

Iggy’s head perks up so fast Basil swears he just gave himself whiplash. “You know her name now?” the redhead asks, with awe in his voice. Basil has no clue if he's mocking him yet again, so he finds it fit to ignore the damn bastard.

“She's nice,” he says simply.

Iggy makes a ‘tsk tsk’ sound and plops down beside him on the couch. “‘Nice’ is what you say when your date is horrible. Was it horrible?” Iggy croons in an extremely-offensive-to-Basil way, his lips puckered and his eyelashes batting at him playfully.

Basil shudders and leans back. “Gross.”

“Now, now. Don't be shy.” Iggy grins and sidles up to him closer, making Basil shiver. 

_Crap, I'm blushing again._ Sometimes he wishes he had Iggy’s darker skintone. “No, like, really, she's a fucking saint,” Basil insists. “I don't know, she's… she's one of the only people willing to give me a second chance. Including you, of course.” He presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before he realises something.

“Oh my god what the hell do I only like you guys because you were nice to me?” Basil freaks out, slamming his heels down and scooting away from the redhead, who now looks legitimately confused.

“Wha -” he begins, but Basil stammers out a “I’m sorry!”

“Basil, b-babe,” Iggy tries, and this time from his brief shy expression Basil doesn't need to see a blush to know it's there.

“Ah, I'm sorry, it's just. I don't know.” Basil curls in on himself at the little corner of his couch.

“Basil.” Iggy’s voice is soft. “If you love us, it doesn't matter how that love came to be, alright?” Basil feels the sofa weigh down as Iggy shuffles closer yet again. “I for one am highly attracted to you,” Iggy says teasingly. “She's talked to me as well. She thinks you're…” Iggy smirks and pronounces the word ‘pretty’ with extreme deliberation on his part. Basil can't tell if he wants to smack him in the face or kiss those tempting lips.

“...thanks, I appreciate it.” Basil’s face feels hot and the world is spinning around him. More importantly, however, he feels reassured. _Loved._ It sends a warm tingle up his spine. 

“I… I, um…” He buries his face in his hands. “I don't know, but I think I do like her. Maybe… maybe a few more dates, if she's up for it.” His blush deepens. “I, uh… I would be really mega totally super up for it. Yeah.”

“Where's that enthusiasm for a date of our own?” Iggy coos lightly, smiling and laughing as Basil just glares back at him.

“If we’re gonna all be in this together, do we actually go on separate dates or all hang out together?”

Iggy stops laughing to seriously consider this question. “Oh. Actually, let's ask Zephyr what she thinks.” The redhead grins and leans his head on Basil’s shoulder, hooking one arm around his waist. “Is _this_ a date?”

“I… well, it could certainly count as one,” Basil splutters, pulling at his collar. The room’s too stuffy all of a sudden. Honestly he hadn't intended for it to be one, but with the way Iggy’s acting, he wouldn't say the redhead’s wrong at all.

“We should speak to her more,” Iggy murmurs. “Set down some rules. I think all of us together is great, but some two-person dates are fine too.”

Iggy’s started rubbing his head slightly against Basil’s shoulder and it's making it incredibly difficult for him to breathe. “Two people… sometimes… yeah, it's good,” he chokes out. Frankly he feels like is brain is currently on a trip to somewhere. Or maybe he's having a stroke. Regardless this beautiful human being should _not_ be short-circuiting his entire body just by being this _goddamn_ adorable.

Iggy may only really be adorable to other people, but it's one of the aspects of him that Basil fell for. He half wishes Iggy would be less mean to him, but the other half of him who probably should be locked up in mental jail _loves_ the difference in treatment. It's highly personal, in some way, marking him as Iggy’s, and Iggy’s _only_.

He's sure he can make one small teeny arrangement to accommodate Zephyr into the picture, however.

“You up for it?” Basil asks.

From this position Basil can't see him well, but Iggy makes a confused ‘hmm?’ and that's enough. “Up for what?”

“Like… all of this, I suppose? Are you mentally prepared?” Basil can feel the other boy shrug. “Don't tell me you went into all of this without a plan,” he says exasperatedly, fondly.

“Confession: I went into all of this without a plan.” Iggy just _radiates_ smugness.

“Ah, of course, I couldn't tell," Basil remarks, rolling his eyes. "This is a really terrible idea, isn't it?”

“A terrible one, but a well-executed one, if I do say so myself.”

Basil’s eyebrow quirk is lost on Iggy. “And what's Zephyr’s opinion on all of this?”

“She's been in love with me forever, apparently.” A little guilt. “Now, she thinks she wouldn't mind sharing if it's you.” A little happiness. “We all get two hot partners. It's a win-win all around.” A whole lot of triumph.

“Yeah, okay.” Basil chuckles and threads his hand through Iggy’s soft locks, making the other boy sigh in bliss. “Just promise me to lock away that jealousy problem of yours, alright?”

“What jealousy?” Iggy asks mischievously, breaking away to eye Basil with that _sexy_ smirk that makes him gasp and tremble.

“Oh, I don't know, what the fuck are these bruises across my neck?” Iggy’s challenge just makes Basil glare even harder at his boyfriend. _Stupid sexy bastard._ “Oh, and my back? My freaking shoulders?”

“I must have gotten a little carried away,” Iggy says, completely cheerfully and with no ounce of regret.

“Are you going to do that to Zephyr too?” Basil rolls his eyes. “If you are, I'm going to elope with her to Africa or something.”

“Of course I am. Then I'll just follow you there and re-mark you two as my property,” Iggy says, his relaxed composure dissonant, as though he's talking about how much he loves chocolate.

Basil laughs and shakes his head. “You're _horrible_.” And he knows he shouldn't reward this behaviour, but in a way, he's flattered. Besides, he knows the guy. He won't really step out of any boundaries.

“I do try -” Iggy pauses, his amber eyes growing wide and his mouth falling open. “Dude, the music stopped.”

Basil blinks slowly, uncomprehending. “What music?”

“The… the one from the game we were playing… oh my _god_ the save file!” Iggy scrambles over to the abandoned console that lies forgotten on the floor. Basil watches, bemused, as Iggy tries to solve the problem by… hitting it with Basil’s jacket (that he has also forgotten existed).

_Honestly._ Basil chuckles and shakes his head, his heart swelling, his cheeks feeling warm. 


End file.
